Bachiatari no Hon
by Tchii 21
Summary: Crossover CCs Fruits Basket. Ou quand nos magiciens préférés doivent aider certains maudits à se liberer... Première fic, laissez des reviews !


**BACHIATARI NO HON.**

CROSSOVER CCS/Furuba.

Genre : Action/Aventure/Romance.

Rating : K+, susceptible d'augmenter à tout moment. Toutefois, il n'y a ni drama, ni lemons de prévu pour l'instant. Désolée pour les fans!

Pairing : Sakura/Shaolan ; Tomoyo/Eriol ; Tohru/Kyo ; Machi/Yuki.

Disclaimer : Je ne m'appelle pas Natsuki Takaya et je ne fais pas partie des CLAMP. Je ne fais qu'emprunter leurs personnages et promets de les rendre en bon état. ;.

« bla, bla, bla » : parole.

_bla bla bla _: pensée ou emphase portée sur un mot.

_**Chapitre 1 : Un retour et quatre arrivées.**_

**15 Avril, résidence des Sômas :**

Il y a bien longtemps, Dieu dit aux animaux :

« Je vous invite tous à une grande fête ce soir. Surtout ne soyez pas en retard ».

Tous les animaux se préparèrent alors pour la fête. Cependant, le Rat, fourbe et perfide, se rendît chez son voisin le Chat et lui annonça :

« Dieu organise une grande fête demain soir, surtout ne sois pas en retard ».

Le Chat remercia le Rat et, heureux, se rendormit. Le soir venu, douze animaux se rendirent chez le Dieu. Le Rat, monté sur le dos du Boeuf arrivât le premier. Ces animaux devinrent alors les douze animaux du zodiaque chinois. Le Chat fût bien entendu en retard et expulsé du zodiaque.

En symbole de ce jour, treize êtres vivants, faisant partie de l'illustre et richissime famille Sôma, sont hantés par les esprits de ces treize animaux. Maudits, ils se transforment en animaux lorsqu'ils se trouvent en contact avec des personnes du sexe opposée et partagent un lien très fort, mélange d'attraction et de répulsion, avec le chef de leur famille, représentant le Dieu du zodiaque chinois.

Mais aujourd'hui Akito, l'actuelle déesse du clan Sôma, a changé. La malédiction est devenue de plus en plus pesante au cours des siècles. Désormais, elle cherche, tout comme les autres membres du clan, à se libérer de celle-ci. Ses recherches l'ont conduites à découvrir l'existence d'un livre, supposé avoir été écrit par un magicien du nom de Clow Read. Elle avait bien sûr été très dubitative au début. Un magicien ? Et puis quoi encore ? Cependant, toutes ses autres pistes s'étaient révélées fausses. Et puis, son propre clan a été maudit. Si les malédictions sont réelles, alors pourquoi la magie ne le serait-elle pas ?

Et voilà où ses réflexions l'ont mené : c'est à dire bien bas. Deux jeunes gens se tenaient devant elle, assis à distance respectueuse... mais la regardant comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

Le premier d'entre eux, un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux gris, trouva la force de balbutier :

« Akito-sama... C'est... Enfin... »

Son cousin, tout aussi beau, cheveux roux et yeux rubis, fût alors plus loquace :

« Je pense que Yuki essaye de vous dire que c'est de la folie ! Sérieusement, un livre, écrit par un _magicien_, contiendrait la formule qui nous libérerait ! En avez-vous au moins la preuve ? Comment pouvez-vous affirmer une telle chose ? »

Akito soupira. Elle s'était attendu à de la résistance de le part des deux cousins, mais pas à ce point. Elle les avait envoyé chasser des fantômes, des bribes d'informations toutes les vacances et jamais ils n'avaient été aussi récalcitrants à une nouvelle hypothèse. Qu'importe, elle se devait de les convaincre :

« Kyo, je sais que cela paraît improbable... »

« Pas improbable, clairement impossible » l'interrompit Kyo.

« ... mais vous devez essayer de comprendre. J'ai obtenu ces informations d'une source très sûre puisqu'il s'agit de journaux écrits par un ancien chef du clan. Il y parlait de ce livre, qu'il nomme _Bachiatari no hon_, le livre des maudits. Á cette époque, il y a environ 200 ans, ils ont également essayé de se libérer. Ils ont localisé le livre à Tokyo mais n'ont pas pu se le procurer. Les journaux restent très obscurs à ce propos. Vous entrerez tous les deux à Todai dans quelques jours. Je veux simplement que vous cherchiez ce livre en même temps que vous suivrez vos cours. Pouvez-vous faire cela pour le bien des Sômas ? Ce n'est pas comme si je vous expédiais en Angleterre par le premier avion ! »

Akito se tût et observât les réactions des garçons. Ceux-ci semblaient plongés dans une réflexion profonde. Ils échangèrent un regard puis Yuki prit la parole :

« Tokyo est une ville gigantesque. Comment pouvez-vous espérer que nous y retrouvions _un _livre ? »

La déesse relâchât son souffle. Au moins Yuki et Kyo semblaient-ils croire, tout comme elle, à l'existence du livre. Elle continua alors :

« Cela va encore vous paraître impossible, mais il semblerait que les envoyés de l'ancien chef de clan ait reçu de l'aide sur place. De plus, notre aïeul a écrit que _le livre essayait de les attirer à lui_. Je n'en sais malheureusement pas plus. »

Kyo rit :

« Le livre essayait de les attirer à lui ? Comment ? Il leur envoyait des lettres ? »

« Je viens de dire que je n'en sais pas plus ! » répondit Akito. « Le clan vous a acheté un appartement à Tokyo, dans un petit parc privé de Shibuya. Vous pourrez y loger deux personnes supplémentaires. Ne te plains pas Yuki ou je vous force à emmener Ayame et Shigure ! »

Les garçons frémirent d'horreur.

« Très bien, Akito-sama. J'accepte, j'irai à Tokyo et j'essaierai de trouver ce livre. Toutefois, et même si Kyo cherche également, je doute que nous ne voyons ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un magicien ou d'un _Bachiatari no hon_. » trancha alors le Rat, Yuki. Son cousin le Chat finit par agréer lui aussi.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour chez Shigure se posa un problème autrement plus ennuyeux.

Tohru et Machi, inquiètes pour leur petit ami respectif malgré le changement d'attitude de la déesse, les y attendaient en effet et exigèrent un rapport détaillé dès leur arrivée.

Kyo et Yuki pensaient qu'elles trouveraient leur « mission » ridicule et n'y prêterait pas attention. Bien mal leur en fût ! La seule réaction qu'ils obtinrent fût un regard entendu entre les deux filles et un « On vient avec vous ! » obstiné. La venue des deux jeunes femmes les obligeraient à retarder leur départ. Ils arriveraient le jour même de leur cérémonie d'entrée. Malgré tous leurs efforts, Yuki et Kyo furent dans l'incapacité de les faire changer d'avis. Ils convinrent alors de faire livrer leurs affaires par des employés du clan Sômas.

Dès lors, les préparatifs pour Tokyo allèrent bon train, uniquement interrompus par les lamentations constantes d'Ayame et de Shigure, qui ne supportait pas de perdre la femme de sa maison.

**Même jour, Tomoeda, maison de Sakura :**

Assez loin de là, dans la petite ville de Tomoeda, ces mêmes scènes de préparatifs se déroulaient. Elles mettaient simplement en scène trois autres adolescents. Eux aussi devaient entrer en première année à la prestigieuse université de Todai et avaient par conséquent pris la décision de déménager à Tokyo, bien que la petite ville de Tomoeda fut très proche de la capitale. Ils avaient en effet décidé d'emménager ensemble pour échapper à leur solitude respective.

Sakura, jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes et à la longue chevelure auburn, vivait seule depuis le départ de son frère Toya. Son père, Fujitaka, exécutait à l'étranger des fouilles d'une longueur indéterminée.

Le cas de son petit ami, Shaolan était légèrement différent. Lui aussi vivait seul mais l'héritier avait quitté la Chine, et le puissant clan des Li, de son plein gré, pour rejoindre Sakura au Japon.

Enfin, la mère de Tomoyo, meilleure amie de Sakura, passait plus de temps au bureau qu'avec sa fille. Non pas qu'elle ne l'adore pas, mais vous ne pouvez pas être PDG d'une grande entreprise sans faire quelques sacrifices, comme son temps libre par exemple.

De plus, Tomoyo avait promis à ses amis une _petite_ surprise pour le jour de leur arrivée à Tokyo. Malgré les plaintes constantes de Sakura, elle avait ensuite renoncer à en dire plus, signe que cela devait plutôt être une _grosse_ surprise, puisque nous savons tous qu'à l'ordinaire, Tomoyo ne peut rien refuser à sa chère Sakura. (NdA : insérez ici le rire hystérique de Tomoyo, please!)

Et d'ailleurs, c'est à la demande de Sakura qu'elle leur avait trouvé ce superbe appartement, qui pouvait loger, par pur hasard bien sûr, quatre personnes. Tout aussi curieusement, elle avait décidé de garder cette information pour elle-même...

La jeune fille aux yeux d'améthyste se trouvait justement chez sa meilleure amie. En effet, la maîtresse des cartes étant toujours aussi désorganisée qu'à l'époque de ses douze ans, elle n'avait bien entendu pas terminé d'empaqueter ses bagages. Elle aurait certes pu faire appel à son magicien de petit ami, mais certaines situations auraient pu devenir embarrassantes pour notre naïve petite magicienne ( « Shaolan-kun, à ton avis, j'emporte quelle nuisette ? La verte ou la rose ? Les deux ? » Blush collectif !) ( NdA : réponse de Shaolan : La verte bien sûr !).

Tomoyo releva la tête au cri de détresse de son amie :

« Tomoyo-chan, c'est un désastre ! On doit partir demain ! Demain ! Et il me manque tellement de choses ! »

« Ara, ara, Sakura-chan, daijobu. Je t'assure que tu es plus prête que tu ne le crois. Et puis, s'il te manque quelque chose, tu l'achèteras à Tokyo, voilà tout. Allons, reprends-toi, il ne faut pas te stresser comme ça, la cérémonie d'entrée à Todai a lieu après demain. On aura tout juste le temps de s'installer avant de commencer notre vie d'étudiantes. Et puis qui sait, il y aura peut-être des événements qui permettront à la chasseuse de cartes de se manifester ! » affirma Tomoyo, des étoiles dans les yeux, sortant d'on ne sait où son fidèle caméscope.

« Tomoyo-chan... »

**Le lendemain : l'arrivée à Tokyo de Sakura, Shaolan et Tomoyo.**

Le cri d'enthousiasme de Sakura s'éleva dans l'air frais du matin. Elle, Tomoyo et Shaolan se trouvaient dans le parc du complexe immobilier où se situait leur appartement. Cette enclave verte se trouvait dans le quartier de Shibuya et était planté de magnifiques cerisiers.

La chasseuse de cartes se tourna vers ses amis et s'exclama :

« Allez, venez, je suis si impatiente de voir l'appartement ! »

Elle se rapprocha d'eux et ajouta à voix basse :

« Sans compter que Kero doit être en train d'étouffer dans mon sac. »

Tomoyo sourit et se mit à avancer à grands pas. Contrairement aux deux magiciens, elle avait aperçu la silhouette qui se penchait au balcon du dernier étage : son plan se déroulait comme prévu...

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur en riant, mais Shaolan s'immobilisa aussitôt. La porte de l'appartement, de leur appartement selon Tomoyo, était déjà entrebâillé.

« Tomoyo, le gardien devait-il passer avant notre arrivée ? » demanda t-il.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce fût Sakura qui répondit :

« Impossible, nous sommes passés devant sa loge, il était à l'intérieur. Il nous a même salué, vous vous rappelez ? »

Sans ajouter un mot, Shaolan fit la seule chose qui lui semblait logique : il sortit de sa poche un orbe noir, qu'il transforma en son épée puis s'avança à pas de loup vers la porte... uniquement pour être accueilli par un sarcastique :

« Ara, ara, mon adorable descendant penserait-il à m'assassiner ? Je suis horrifié, vraiment ! Tomoyo-chan, tatsukete ! »

Shaolan se figea instantanément, se tourna lentement vers Tomoyo et gronda :

« Tomoyo, dis moi immédiatement que j'hallucine et que tu n'as pas fait ce que je pense que tu as fait. »

Sakura, au contraire, s'était déjà précipité à la rencontre du nouvel arrivant ou plutôt du revenant puisqu'il s'agissait en effet d'Eriol Hiiragizawa, également connu comme la réincarnation du grand Clow Read, le magicien qui avait créé les cartes maintenant en possession de Sakura.

« Eriol-kun ! Daijobu desu ka ? Nani kimi wa koko ? Ah gomennasai, c'était assez impoli de te demander ça mais je suis tellement surprise ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas poser la question à Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan ? Je suis sûre qu'elle pourra te répondre aussi bien que moi. Après tout, c'est elle qui a organisé tout ça... »

Shaolan, qui s'était enfermé dans un silence boudeur, décocha à la pauvre Tomoyo un regard meurtrier.

Celle-ci sourit à l'attitude quelque peu puérile du jeune homme puis répondit :

« Et bien, comme tu le sais déjà, Sakura-chan, je n'ai jamais perdu le contact avec Eriol-kun après son départ. C'est ce qui l'a motivé à revenir, d'après ce que j'ai compris... »

« Tu veux dire que Eriol-kun et toi... »

« Hai, Sakura-chan. Disons que je ne serai pas de très bonne humeur si une autre fille s'approche de lui d'un peu trop près ! »

« Et nous savons tous à quel point Tomoyo-chan tient aux personnes qu'elle aime, ne ? » ajouta Eriol en riant.

« Tomoyo, où va t-il loger ? Cet appartement ne doit être prévu que pour trois personnes. » dit alors Shaolan, croyant tous ses problèmes résolus.

Tomoyo sourit et se prépara à la tempête à venir :

« En fait, il y a plusieurs petites choses que j'ai... oublié de vous dire. De une, j'ai acheté cet appartement, situé au dernier étage, _et_ le toit de l'immeuble, comme ça vous pourrez continuer de vous entraîner, magiquement parlant mais aussi physiquement parlant puisque j' y ai fait aménager une salle d'entraînement. (NdA : je ne sais même pas s'il est réellement possible d'acheter le toit d'un immeuble !). De deux, je suis vraiment désolée Shaolan-kun, mais cet appartement est prévu pour quatre personnes et Eriol en est le copropriétaire tout comme toi, Sakura-chan et moi. Il va donc y habiter. Heureux ? »

« Yata ! » s'écria... Sakura pendant que Shaolan prenait une mine encore plus renfrogné, marmonnant ce qui ressemblait fort à un « _oublié ?_ » entre ses dents.

Bon gré, mal gré, tous finirent par entrer dans l'appartement. Celui-ci était magnifique et très fonctionnel. La cuisine était simplement séparée du salon/salle à manger par un petit comptoir. De chaque coté de cette pièce centrale se trouvaient deux chambres, séparées l'une de l'autre par une salle de bain. Le long du mur exposé au sud se trouvait une longue porte fenêtre débouchant sur un balcon fleuri. (NdA : si vous n'avez pas compris, envoyez moi un mail, je vous enverrai le plan.)

L'aile des garçons se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée. Celle des filles à droite.

Ils pouvaient accéder à la salle d'entraînement, et donc au toit, par un escalier situé sur le palier de l'appartement. Celle-ci était très lumineuse. Une des nombreuses portes fenêtres permettait alors l'accès au toit.

Tous commencèrent aussitôt à s'installer.

Kero, qui était venu avec Sakura, avait déjà commencé à gaver le pauvre Spinel Sun de sucreries dans le vain espoir de le rendre fou, puisque Eriol semblait avoir trouver un moyen de le guérir de son _allergie_. Yue et Ruby Moon, leurs autres gardiens vivaient leur vie de leur côté, leur maître n'ayant pas gravement besoin d'eux pour le moment.

Shaolan, après s'être entraîné de longues années avec Sakura, avait augmenté sa puissance magique de tel sorte qu'il fût capable de se créer un gardien., le bien nommé Kôkami. La forme d'emprunt de celui-ci était une _peluche_ de loup au pelage argenté et aux ailes de démon. (NdA : non pas que Shaolan soit un démon mais Clow a pris les anges, Eriol les papillons, je n'allais pas lui mettre des ailes de chauves-souris ! Et le premier qui dit ailes d'aigle, je sors mon hippogriffe de compagnie !). Au grand désespoir de son maître et à l'amusement d'Eriol, le jeune loup s'entendit aussitôt avec Spinel.

Le soir venu, Eriol, faisant sentir pour la première fois depuis son retour son aura de magicien, créa pour Tomoyo une gardienne, nommée Kinsei. Elle ressemblait, sous sa forme d'emprunt, à une _peluche_ de chat, au pelage violet, dotée d'ailes de papillon lilas.

Tomoyo s'en réjouit mais demanda à connaître la raison pour laquelle il avait éprouvé le besoin de lui créer un gardien.

Eriol les regarda longuement avant de répondre :

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. J'ai juste éprouvé le besoin de te créer un gardien. Quoiqu'il en soit, je sais qu'elle te sera utile. »

« Eriol, tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas n'importe quel magicien. Si tu as éprouvé le besoin de protéger Tomoyo, alors, on peut être quasiment certain que quelque chose va se passer » déclara alors Shaolan, sortant, enfin, de son mutisme.

« Quelque chose de nature magique ? » s'écria alors Tomoyo, sortant aussitôt son caméscope et son nécessaire à couture.

« Tomoyo-chan... Matte ! On n'est même pas sûr qu'un événement va se produire, et encore moins un événement de nature magique. Écoutez, il est tard et nous devons être tôt à Todai pour la cérémonie d'accueil des nouveaux étudiants. Je propose donc que nous allions tous dormir, OK ? » la tempera aussitôt Sakura.

**Appartement de Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo et Eriol, au petit matin :**

« Yume ? Yume desu, ne ? »

Sakura se trouvait au milieu d'une nappe de lumière si blanche qu'elle en devenait quasi aveuglante. Le reste du lieu étrange où elle se trouvait était envahi par l'obscurité.

Lentement quelque chose prit forme devant elle : une cage, contenant des animaux. Treize animaux pour être exacte, les douze animaux du zodiaque chinois, plus un chat. Tous, enfermés dans cette cage, pleurant, gémissant et tournant leur regard affamé de vie vers ce que Sakura aurait appelé, dans la réalité, le ciel.

Là se trouvait une quatorzième entité. Un être rappelant l'humain mais dégageant une aura si puissante et particulière qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas être humain. Sakura sut, lorsque l'entité tourna son regard vers elle, qu'il s'agissait d'un Dieu. Le regard du Dieu lui transperça le coeur : il semblait portait à lui seul toute la solitude et la souffrance de l'humanité. Puis vint le murmure, venant de toutes les directions et _de l'intérieur d'elle même_, murmure puissant sans pour autant être agressif.

« Tatsukete, Sakura-san. Onegai, tatsukete... »

Sakura ouvrit la bouche, voulu parler, demander une explication et... se réveilla... en retard...

Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement dans la cuisine, tous ses amis étaient déjà attablés.

« Ohayo gozaimasu ! Excusez-moi, je suis en retard. » dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Shaolan.

« Ohayo, Sakura-chan » la salua Eriol. Peu après qu'ils aient commencer à manger, il continua : « Dis-moi, il ne te serait pas arriver quelque chose de spécial cette nuit ? »

« Je devais justement vous en parler. J'ai fait un rêve très étrange... ».

Elle commençait à peine à le raconter lorsque Eriol l'interrompit :

« Nous connaissons déjà la suite, Sakura-chan. »

« Tu as vu mon rêve ?!? »

Eriol sourit :

« L'époque où je pouvais m'infiltrer dans tes rêves est révolue depuis bien longtemps. Non, nous connaissons la suite de ton rêve car mon adorable descendant et moi-même avons fait le même, _exactement_ le même et au même moment apparemment... Ce qui veut dire que ces rêves ne sont absolument pas normaux. Nos rêves essaient sans doute de nous prévenir de quelque chose. Sakura-chan, cette nuit, j'aimerai que tu utilises Dream avant de t'endormir. Ainsi, nous serons sûrs que les rêves que tu feras seront prémonitoires. »

« Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, ne ? »

Shaolan la serra contre lui et affirma :

« Sakura, tu es la magicienne la plus puissante d'Asie. Je suis l'héritier d'un clan où la magie est un don normal, et tu sais que je suis puissant. Quant à Eriol, il est un magicien puissant lui-même et il est également la réincarnation de Clow Read. Aucun des rêves que nous faisons ne sont anodins, encore moins quant nous faisons le même ensemble. Il va se passer quelque chose. Mais pour le moment calmes-toi, tout ira bien, d'accord ? Après tout, on a réussi à survivre à Hiiragizawa, on peut survivre à tout, ne ? »

« Hai ! Tu as raison, merci. »

« On devrait penser à partir pour Todai maintenant, ne ? » les interrompit Eriol.

« Hai ! Eriol-kun, tu es admis à Todai, toi aussi ? Pourtant, tu n'as pas pu passer l'examen d'entrée ? »

« C'est vrai, répondit Eriol, mais j'étais admis, en Angleterre, à l'université d'Oxford. Elle est très réputé et dispose de partenariats avec des universités du monde entier. J'ai passé plusieurs tests, et ils m'ont accepté. »

« Je vous emmène ? » proposa Tomoyo. Les quatre amis disposaient chacun de leur voiture personnelle, mais, aujourd'hui, ils auraient tous le même emploi du temps, alors autant utiliser la confortable Audi gris métallisé de Tomoyo.

**Même jour, 10h, Todai, cérémonie d'accueil des nouveaux étudiants.**

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le Budôkan, lieu traditionnel de la cérémonie, trois d'entre- eux se figèrent. Tomoyo avança encore de quelque pas puis se tourna vers ses amis, soucieuse :

« Qu'est qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous ? »

Sakura ne lui répondit pas et dirigea son regard vers la foule :

« Eriol-kun, cette sensation... Sont-ils des... ? »

« Magiciens ? Non. Mais ils ne sont pas seulement humains, c'est sûr. » répondit Eriol.

« Ils sont deux. » ajouta alors Shaolan. « Proche l'un de l'autre, on dirait. Mais je suis incapable de dire où exactement. La sensation est tellement diffuse... »

Scrutant la foule, ils s'installèrent. Le doyen de l'université prononça un discours de bienvenue tout à fait normal (et soporifique...) avant d'ajouter qu'il allait laisser la place à l'étudiant ayant obtenu les meilleures notes aux examens d'entrée.

« Comme le veut la tradition de notre université, cet élève sera également votre représentant pour cette année. J'appelle donc Yuki Sôma. »

Au premier rang, un élève se leva. Il alla prendre place sur l'estrade et commença son discours.

Qu'importe... les trois magiciens ne l'écoutait pas. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu : pas de doute, ils en avaient trouvé _un_. Certes, mais _un quoi_ ?

Le jeune homme était beau, même aux yeux de Sakura et Tomoyo, ce qui n'est pas peu dire puisqu'elles vivaient en compagnie de deux des plus magnifiques garçons du Japon. Eriol, avec ses yeux saphirs qui mettait en valeur sa chevelure aux reflets bleutés, était en effet en mesure de faire de la concurrence à Shaolan, yeux d'ambre et chevelure chocolat.

Mais ce garçon-là dégageait une impression de perfection. Ses traits étaient fins, presque androgynes. Ses yeux, alertes et vifs étaient de la même couleur améthyste que ceux de Tomoyo, teinte que Sakura pensait jusqu'alors unique. Après avoir connu Eriol, elle pensait avoir connu la nuance de chevelure la plus étrange. Elle se trompait. Les cheveux du jeune homme était d'un gris si intense qu'ils en paraissaient d'un argent mat.

« C'en est bien _un_. Reste à trouver qui est l'autre et à découvrir ce qu'ils sont en réalité. » finit par murmurer Eriol. « Je pense qu'il serait intéressant que nous ayons une petite _discussion_ avec eux, surtout après le rêve de cette nuit. Écoutez, la cérémonie va bientôt se terminer. Nous sommes ensuite censés nous réunir par section. Le plan est simple : on les trouve et on leur propose de déjeuner ensemble. Je suis sûr que Sakura-chan a déjà repéré un cerisier tranquille à l'écart. Au besoin, tu en crées un, ça nous mènera à toi. »

Sakura frissonna puis commença :

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire ? On ne sait pas s'ils sont une menace ou... »

Mais le jeune magicien s'éloignait déjà, entraînant Tomoyo dans son sillage. En partant, ils observèrent attentivement les personnes qui s'étaient regroupées autour du jeune homme, Yuki, s'il se souvenait bien. _L'autre _était parmi eux, mais Eriol ne sût le trouver. Sakura et Shaolan firent de même.

En plus de Yuki, il y avait un garçon et deux filles. Le garçon, semblant aussi beau que le dénommé Yuki sans pour autant dégager la même aura de perfection, avait de flamboyants cheveux roux. Les filles avaient des cheveux châtains. A cette distance, ils ne pouvaient pas en apercevoir plus.

**17 Avril, 11h, lieu de rassemblement de la filière Histoire.**

Sakura n'eut nul besoin de scruter la foule comme une démente pour savoir qu'aucune de leurs _proies_ ne s'étaient aventurés dans cette pièce.

« Aucun d'_eux_ n'est ici » confirma alors son petit ami, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, chose qui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment, songea Sakura. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Eriol.

« Hai. Bon, on va quand même suivre le plan d'Eriol-kun, ne ? On prend nos emplois du temps puis on file _créer_ le plus beau cerisier que ce campus ait jamais vu ? » dit alors la jeune maîtresse des cartes.

« Matte, Sakura. Tu ne penses pas qu'Hiiragizawa y va un peu fort sur ce coup-là ? Tu l'as dit toi-même. »

« Il est simplement inquiet. Réfléchis, Shaolan-kun, il est la réincarnation d'un grand magicien. Jusqu'à ce que nous le surpassions, il était capable de prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Maintenant, il ne le peut plus et il n'a plus accès à l'intégralité des souvenirs de Clow. Je pense qu'il est effrayé de cela. Pour la première fois, il ne contrôle pas tout et il réagit peut-être excessivement, c'est vrai. »

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la salle, il était près de midi. Sakura se dirigea vers les bâtiments arrière de la faculté. Ayant trouvé un bosquet d'arbustes désert, elle s'installa en son centre.

Elle laissa à Shaolan le soin de dresser la barrière magique. Celle-ci éloignerait du lieu choisi toute personne qui n'y aurait pas été invitée par l'un des quatre amis.

Elle sortit ensuite de son encolure ce qui ressemblait à une clé et la changea en sceptre. Celui-ci avait changé. Il ressemblait maintenant à celui qu'elle avait utilisé pour briser le sortilège d'Eriol, même sans la présence de ses gardiens à l'intérieur. Elle choisit ensuite une carte : Create puis admira son oeuvre. Un magnifique cerisier se trouvait maintenant devant eux.

Shaolan s'y adossa aussitôt puis se laissa glisser à terre. Dans son dos, il sentait la magie de Sakura, donnant vie à l'arbre. La maîtresse des cartes se blottit alors dans ses bras, et ils se mirent à attendre tranquillement l'arrivée de leurs invités.

**Même heure, lieu de réunion de la filière Arts et création :**

Tomoyo essayait vainement de se frayer un chemin parmi la masse estudiantine. Elle avança de quelques malheureux petits mètres et bouscula sans le vouloir une jeune fille qui tomba.

Tomoyo se précipita aussitôt à son secours, s'excusant à toute vitesse :

« Sumimasen, je ne vous avais pas vu ! Vous êtes blessée ? Laissez-moi vous aider. »

La jeune fille releva alors la tête, mettant ainsi un terme au babillage de Tomoyo. C'était une des connaissances de l'_un_ d'entre eux, d'après ce qu'Eriol lui avait dit.

Tomoyo sourit amicalement :

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. Ah ! Je sais ! Je vous invite à déjeuner. Ce ne sont que quelques bentôs faits maison mais je suis sûre qu'il y en aura assez pour nous tous. (Ou Eriol fera en sorte qu'il y en ait assez ). Je vous en prie, acceptez. » ajouta t-elle, le regard quasi-suppliant.

La jeune fille, qui s'était relevé en même temps, la regarda longuement, avec méfiance mais aussi curiosité, puis répondit :

« C'est que j'avais prévu de déjeuner avec mon petit ami, aujourd'hui. Nous avions également prévu des bentôs et... »

« Mais c'est parfait, alors ! » s'écria Tomoyo. « Il n'y a aucun problème. Vous pouvez venir ensemble. Il est dans cette section ? »

« Non, il est inscrit en droit. Si ça ne vous pose vraiment pas de problèmes, alors j'accepte l'invitation avec plaisir. Au fait, je m'appelle Machi Kuragi. »

« Hajimemashite, Kuragi-san. je suis Tomoyo Daidouji. Pouvons-nous y aller ? »

« Hai, Daidouji-san, il suffit de passer prendre Yuki avant. »

_Yuki ? Comme notre représentant des élèves ? Intéressant... _

**Même heure, lieu de réunion de la filière Médecine :**

Eriol cherchait. Il y en avait_ un_ dans la salle, il le sentait.

Il attrapa pratiquement au vol son emploi du temps. Là, à quelques mètres devant lui, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : _l'autre_ était bien le jeune homme roux qu'il avait vu avec le représentant des élèves.

Il s'approcha du rouquin. Celui-ci semblait aussi pressé que lui et tentait de remonter la file d'étudiants vers la sortie de la salle.

« Salut, je m'appelle Eriol Hiiragizawa. C'est incroyable ! Pourquoi la sortie de la salle est-elle bloquée ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna, lui accorda un peine un coup d'oeil avant de se présenter machinalement :

« Kyo Sôma. Aucune explication logique pour la sortie... »

_Aucune explication logique... ou de la magie, mon petit_, sourit Eriol. Il lui fallait toutefois être prudent. En fait, il lui semblait être tombé sur Shaolan, deuxième du nom !

« Tu es pressé ? » demanda alors Eriol. Instinctivement, il sentait que le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à vouvoyer longtemps.

Kyo le regarda, agacé, mais lui répondit tout de même :

« Je dois déjeuner avec ma copine. Je vais être en retard. Ça m'inquiète en fait. »

« Pareil pour moi. Tiens, j'ai une idée. Pourquoi on ne mangerait pas ensemble ? Toi et ta petite amie, moi et la mienne ? Ça te va ? »

Kyo se retourna, étonné, puis annonça :

« Pourquoi pas, Tohru adore se faire de nouvelles amies. »

« Parfait ! Il y aura également deux autres de mes amis. »

_Comme par magie_, l'accès à la porte se débloqua enfin, et ils purent enfin sortir.

**17 Avril, 12h15, parvis de la faculté.**

Eriol, Kyo et Tohru sortirent à l'air libre.

Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers Tomoyo qui, il le nota avec satisfaction, était accompagné de la seconde jeune fille et de Yuki Sôma, le représentant des élèves.

Derrière lui, Kyo se figea, puis lui demanda :

« Matte, ce sont eux, tes amis ? »

« Ah non, en fait, il n'y a que ma petite amie que je connaisse. Elle a dû inviter les deux autres à déjeuner. Tu les connais ? » demanda Eriol innocemment.

« Mouais. Le garçon est mon cousin, Yuki Sôma. La jeune fille à côté de lui est sa petite amie, Machi Kuragi. »

« Vous ne vous entendez pas ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ça va mieux depuis quelque temps, grâce à Tohru. C'est une vraie fée ! »

Tomoyo s'élança contre Eriol, puis fit les présentations.

« Voilà, il ne nous reste plus qu'à rejoindre Sakura-chan et Shaolan-kun. Eriol-kun, tu sais où ils sont ? ». _Ou plutôt tu sens où ils sont, ne ?_

« Oui, par là. Vous me suivez ? »

**5 minutes plus tard, près du cerisier :**

Un chuchotement hystérique (NdA : oh, la belle oxymore ! Oui oui, un chuchotement hystérique, ça existe) et une caméra numérique jaillirent soudain de nulle part :

« Kawaï ! »

Tomoyo était sûr de tenir sa meilleure séquence... et Eriol essayait d'expliquer au reste de la bande que le comportement de sa petite amie était tout à fait rationnel, ce qui était... assez difficile.

Sakura et Shaolan, fatigués de les attendre, s'étaient endormis, enlacés sous le cerisier. A mesure qu'ils approchaient, les piaillements de Tomoyo devenaient de plus en plus bruyants.

Ce qui ne mena qu'à un seul résultat. Shaolan, sans même ouvrir les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, lança un ofûda vers la source de nuisance. Celui-ci s'écrasa alors contre le mur d'air qu'Eriol avait créé pour protection, projetant des flammes incandescentes sur une grande distance.

« Shaolan, yamette ! Ce n'est que nous ! Arrête ! »

Yuki, après un moment de stupéfaction, se reprit :

« Hiiragizawa-san, j'exige de savoir ce qui s'est passé ! »

Kyo ne perdit pas de temps et affirma :

« Peu importe, Yuki ! Nous partons maintenant ! Imagines un peu ce qui se serait passé si cette chose avait touché Machi ou Tohru ! »

Sans plus attendre, il commença à partir, entraînant Tohru à a suite.

« Shaolan ! Barrière ! » hurla alors Eriol.

Le jeune loup, enfin réveillé, s'exécuta aussitôt... et Kyo se heurta à ce qui aurait dû être simplement de l'air. Il se retourna immédiatement, avança à grand pas vers Shaolan et se mit en position de combat.

Shaolan regarda l'arrogant, complètement estomaqué. Il ne pensait tout de même pas à l'affronter ? Pas lui, l'héritier du clan des Li ? Un sourire _arrogant_ se dessina ensuite sur son visage, ne faisant qu'augmenter l'exaspération de Kyo...

Un cri commun, poussé par Sakura et Tohru, tenta de les interrompre :

« Kyo-kun/Shaolan-kun, mo yamette ! »

Cri qui fut malheureusement ignoré par les principaux concernés, qui commencèrent aussitôt leur combat.

Yuki les observa un court instant, puis se tourna vers Eriol :

« Ton ami risque d'avoir des problèmes. Kyo est d'un niveau assez bon. Loin du mien mais bon quand même. »

« Mon adorable descendant n'aura aucun problème. A ta place, je m'inquièterais plutôt pour ton cousin. Shaolan-kun n'est pas n'importe qui. »

« Ça, je m'en était rendu compte. »

Il lança un regard acéré à Eriol, qui contemplait avec amusement sa petite amie. Celle-ci filmait le combat avec délice alors que Sakura et Tohru étaient au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'êtes-vous ? » continua Yuki.

Eriol sourit, amusé :

« Ah, désolé, mais je pense que c'est ma question. Attendons qu'ils aient fini. Shaolan en a bientôt terminé. »

Yuki haussa les sourcils, perplexe et s'intéressa de nouveau au combat, uniquement pour voir son cousin atterrir rudement à plusieurs mètres de l'autre jeune homme, suite à un coup de pied, même Yuki dut l'admettre, très bien placé.

Eriol lui chuchota alors :

« Kyo-kun a quand même tenu plus d'une minute, je suis impressionné. »

Puis il porta son attention sur Shaolan, qui était en train d'essuyer la colère de Sakura.

« Shaolan-kun, Sakura-chan, je crois que nous devons quelques explications à nos _invités_, ne ? »

Puis, à tous :

« Je vous en prie, installez-vous. Ne laissons pas ce malheureux _incident _nous couper l'appétit. »

L'ensemble du groupe se tourna vers lui, sidéré, mais tous s'exécutèrent.

Presque joyeusement, Eriol demanda :

« Alors, on commence par quelle bizarrerie, la vôtre ou la nôtre ? »

Kyo sursauta puis se reprit :

« Bizarrerie ? Il n'y a rien de bizarre chez nous. Vous en revanche... »

Sakura pouffa :

« Pensez-vous vraiment que nous ne sommes pas capable de le _sentir_ ? Il y a quelque chose en vous deux (elle désigna Kyo et Yuki) qui fait que vous n'êtes pas simplement humains. »

« Et nous voulons seulement savoir ce que c'est. » ajouta Shaolan.

« Vous êtes capables d'utiliser la magie, ne ? » affirma alors Yuki.

Eriol, qui allait avaler un sushi, le laissa tomber, à moitié stupéfait, avant de marmonner :

« Avec la petite démonstration de mon adorable descendant, je suppose qu'il est normal que vous ayez deviné... Sakura, Shaolan et moi pouvons sommes effectivement magiciens. Mais pas vous. Vous, c'est autre chose, nous le sentons. »

Tohru bougea, mal à l'aise, puis tenta de détourner la conversation :

« _Mon adorable descendant ?!?_ Mais c'est impossible, vous avez le même âge que Li-san, Hiiragizawa-san. Vous ne pouvez pas être son père... »

Eriol et Tomoyo s'écroulèrent de rire, pendant que Sakura essayait de calmer Shaolan, qui avait commis l'exploit de réussir à s'étouffer avec une onigiri.

Elle tenta de répondre à la naïve question de Tohru :

« En fait, Eriol-kun, tout comme mon propre père, est la réincarnation d'un lointain ancêtre de Shaolan-kun, un puissant sorcier du nom de Clow Read. »

Un cri général s'éleva chez les maudits :

« Clow Read ?!? »

Eriol s'arrêta difficilement de rire et les regarda attentivement, soudain suspicieux :

« Vous connaissiez déjà ce nom. Comment ? Vous savez qui nous sommes. J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes. »

Yuki prit une profonde inspiration puis commença :

« Nous faisons parti du clan Sôma. Il s'agit... »

« D'un des clans les plus puissants du Japon. » continua Shaolan.

« Comment ? »

« Je fais parti du clan Li » expliqua rapidement Shaolan.

« Ara, ara, ne sois pas si modeste, mon adorable descendant, tu es beaucoup plus que cela. » ironisa Eriol. « En fait, c'est le chef de clan. » déclara t-il ensuite. « Monsieur contrôle tout Hong-Kong et une partie du littoral chinois. »

« Tout comme vous contrôlez en grande partie l'île de Shikoku. » ajouta Shaolan, maintenant rouge comme une tomate. (NdA : embarrassé ou volonté de tuer Eriol ? Je vous laisse choisir !)

« Je vois » continua lentement Yuki. « Xiao-lang Li, c'est ça ? »

« Au Japon, c'est Shaolan ! » aboya pratiquement le jeune loup, aussitôt calmé par la main apaisante de Sakura, qui serra gentiment la sienne.

« Shaolan-kun préférerait pouvoir gérer les affaires du clan, ici, au Japon, mais c'est impossible. Alors, de temps en temps, il est obligé de m'abandonner pour retourner quelques jours à Hong-Kong, quand il ne peut pas m'emmener. Il déteste ça. » dit Sakura, tentant d'expliquer la légère saute d'humeur de son petit ami.

« Je comprends » murmura rapidement Yuki. « Le clan Sôma est maudit depuis des temps immémoriaux. L'esprit d'un des animaux du zodiaque chinois... »

« Plus le Chat. » lança Kyo.

« Nous hante. » continua Yuki après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil agacé à son cousin. « Par exemple, je suis le Rat. Et si je fais ça... »

Sans gêne aucune, il serra Machi dans ses bras.

Aussitôt, tous entendirent un _pop_ et un nuage de fumée grise s'éleva puis se dispersa rapidement. Les vêtements du jeune homme gisaient maintenant à terre et une adorable souris grise se trouvait sur l'épaule de Machi...

« KAWAÏ !! » hurla alors Tomoyo, qui s'empara aussitôt de la bestiole et se mit à jouer avec.

Tous restèrent estomaqués pendant un petit moment, avant que la voix de Machi ne se fasse entendre :

« Ano, Daidouji-san, pourrais-tu me rendre mon petit ami, s'il te plaît ? »

Tomoyo se figea, les regarda, puis murmura d'une voix éteinte :

« C'est ? »

« Yuki-kun, oui. » confirma Tohru.

La voix de Yuki s'éleva alors de la souris :

« Repose-moi sur Machi, s'il te plaît, Daidouji-san. »

Tomoyo s'exécuta aussitôt, tout en se confondant en excuse.

« Ce n'est rien. » affirma alors Kyo. « En fait, j'aimerais voir ça plus souvent. Je suis le Chat. Chez moi, la malédiction est double. Je me transforme également au contact d'une fille mais ce n'est pas tout. Si j'enlève ce bracelet, c'est ma véritable apparence que je révèle et il vaut mieux que vous ne voyez pas ça... »

Tohru posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du Chat.

« Notre chef de clan, Akito, pense que nous avons supporté cette malédiction assez longtemps. Il y aurait un moyen de nous libérer... »

Un nouveau _pop_ interrompit Kyo. Yuki venait de se retransformer. Tohru s'était retournée d'instinct. Sakura et Tomoyo, rougissantes, prirent le parti d'enfouir leur visage dans le torse de leur petit ami respectif. (NdA : pas bête les filles, pas bête... lol)

Après que Yuki se soit rendu présentable, il continua :

« Ce moyen se trouverait dans un livre... »

« Le _Bachiatari no hon_... » murmura alors Eriol.

« Vous le connaissez ? » demande avidement Tohru.

Eriol pouffa avant de lui répondre :

« Eh bien, techniquement parlant, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit, il y a de cela fort longtemps... N'oubliez pas, je suis la réincarnation de Clow Read. »

« Pouvez-vous nous libérer ou nous conduire au livre ? » questionna Yuki.

« Non. Clow Read a écrit ce livre. Pas moi. De plus, je ne dispose pas de l'intégralité de ses souvenirs, plus depuis que Sakura est devenue plus puissante que moi. Je sais que le livre existe, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve. En revanche, je sais qu'on ne trouve pas un de ses livres en claquant des doigts. Sakura était une exception, Clow voulait qu'elle trouve le livre de Clow. Si Clow a voulu que le livre demeure caché, ce sera difficile de mettre la main dessus. »

« Je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à informer Akito-sama de l'échec de notre mission. » soupira Kyo.

« J'ai dit difficile, pas impossible. Le livre va vous chercher. Il va essayer de vous attirer à lui. Ce qui sera difficile, ce sera d'être digne de le trouver, d'être digne d'être libérer. Ce sera le choix du livre, pas le vôtre. »

« Eriol-kun, comment le livre va t-il les attirer ? »

« Excellente question, Sakura-chan. En fait, ils n'auront rien à faire au début. Ce sont les magiciens qui auront à combattre. Il faut un grand pouvoir pour lever une malédiction aussi ancienne. Le livre nous testera donc nous aussi. A l'issue de ces épreuves, nous recevrons un indice. Là, ce sera aux maudits de jouer. Combien y a-t-il de personnes à libérer ? »

« Les douze signes, le Chat et le Dieu, représenté par Akito-sama. 14 en tout. » répondit Machi.

« 14 épreuves pour vous et pour nous. En fait, 15 pour nous. Je doute que le livre ne soit pas magiquement protégé. Où habitez vous ? Il serait préférable que nous puissions nous joindre facilement. »

« Mais c'est notre problème, il n'était pas dans notre intention de vous y entraîner. » objecta Tohru.

« Trop tard pour penser à cela. Si nous ne vous aidons pas, vous n'y arriverez pas » trancha Shaolan.

« Et de toute façon, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pu vous filmer réellement en action ! » ajouta Tomoyo, des étoiles plein les yeux...

Yuki la regarda avec appréhension, puis répondit à Eriol :

« Nous avons acheté un appartement dans un complexe immobilier de Shibuya. Nous devons nous y installer aujourd'hui même. »

« Quel complexe ? » demanda Sakura, saisie par un pressentiment soudain.

« _Cherry Blossom_. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Tomoyo, c'est bien... ? »

« Hai, Sakura-chan. Nous habitons également dans ce complexe. Au dernier étage pour être précise. »

« Selon Akito-sama, nous habitons à l'avant dernier étage. » précisa Kyo.

« Parfait. Au moins, nous n'aurons pas à traverser la moitié de la ville pour nous voir. » ajouta Shaolan.

« Je vais demander à ma mère de nous fournir téléphones et ordinateurs portables. » continua Tomoyo. « Je vous le garantie, ceux sur le marché ne sont que des jouets par rapport à ceux-là. »

« Ok pour moi, si tu nous évites le rose cette fois-ci. » sourit Shaolan.

« La proposition est généreuse, mais nous ne pouvons pas accepter. Nous disposons déjà de notre propre matériel.» dit alors Yuki.

« La mère de Tomoyo est la PDG d'un grande entreprise de jouets qui a récemment développé un département en nouvelles technologies. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tomoyo nous a toujours fourni notre équipement et elle serait désappointée si elle ne pouvait pas le faire cette fois-ci. » contre-attaqua Sakura.

Eriol se leva alors, mettant ainsi fin à leur réunion improvisée...

**Un peu d'aide pour le japonais employé dans la fiction ?**

Tout d'abord, faites attention. je n'ai jamais suivi de cours de japonais. Donc il se peut que certaines expressions soient fausses en fait. Honte sur moi !

-sama : suffixe ajouté au nom d'une personne. Marque d'un grand respect.

-kun : suffixe ajouté au nom d'une personne. Marque d'une certaine proximité. Utilisable uniquement pour un garçon.

-daijobu : aller bien.

-daijobu desu ka : est-ce que ça va / est-ce que tu vas bien ?. En japonais, le « ka » marque la forme interrogative.

-tatsukete ou tasukete : à l'aide / au secours.

-nani kimi wa koko : j'ai essayé de dire « qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ». En fait, l'expression est sûrement erronée.

-gomennasai : désolé(e) / excuse moi.

-chan : suffixe ajouté au nom d'une personne. Marque d'une réelle proximité (très bon ami ou petite amie). Utilisable pour les filles ou les très jeunes garçons.

-ne : après une question. L'équivalent de notre « n'est-ce pas ? ».

-yata : cri de triomphe. Entre le « hourrah » et le « on a réussi ».

-matte : attends.

-yume : rêve.

-desu : pour le moment, considérez que cela signifie « c'est ».

-onegai : je t'en prie / je vous en prie.

-ohayo / ohayo gozaimasu : bonjour.

-sumimasen : excusez-moi (très poli).

-bentô : si vous ne savez pas, je ne peux rien faire pour vous ! Lol.

-san : suffixe ajouté au nom d'une personne. ne marque pas de proximité particulière; Utilisable pour filles ou garçons.

-hajimemashite : enchanté(e) / ravi(e) de faire ta/votre connaissance.

-kawaï : littéralement, « mignon tout plein ».

-ofûda : non, un peu de sérieux quand même. On sait tous ce que sont les ofûdas de Shao... Lol !

-yamero / yamette / yamettekudasai : arrêtes / arrêtez / je vous prie d'arrêter.

-mo yamette : le « mo » marque l'insistance ou l'exaspération.

-ara ara : Vive Lacus Clyne ! Allez voir Gundam Seed et Gundam Seed Destiny. L'équivalant de notre « allons bon... ».

-ano : euh...

_**Voilà ! Fini pour le premier chapitre !**_

_**J'hésitais à mettre également le retour de nos amis à leur appartement respectif, mais cela n'aurait rien apporter de nouveau alors j'ai abandonné l'idée.**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le second : il est à peine commencé.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à critiquer si vous trouvez que quelque chose ne va pas.**_

_**Ja ne !**_


End file.
